Red Eye II: Conspiracy Theory
by Day-of-Judgement
Summary: Possible sequel. Set a few months after the original story, Jackson contacts Lisa from the hospital to tell her not all is as it appears to be. Rated M to be safe. Please read and review!
1. We Need to Talk

I decided to write this sequel to Red Eye after watching the movie almost nonstop for an entire week and going onto fanfiction

I first fell in love with Red Eye not too long ago, a fact made evident by the fact that I watched it almost nonstop for an entire week. Hoping for an upcoming sequel, I was extremely disappointed to find that there probably wasn't going to be one due to the fact that there was no solid script in the making. Now, I can understand why they haven't tried to make a sequel as it would have to either reach the same level as or outshine its predecessor to keep it from ruining the first movie.

So, in the hopes of inspiring someone with the talent or the contacts to revive Red Eye I decided to write what I can see as being a possible sequel based on some comments Wes Craven made in one of his interviews. Sometime soon I will be watching the commentary and that will hopefully shape my ideas further.

For those of you who are hoping for a sequel like me and have written stories for the same purpose, I beg of you to read and review and help me perfect my work. If you don't wish to write it out for the whole world to see, feel free to email me at my main email address as all help would be extremely appreciated.

In a different respect, this will be relatively short as it doesn't take much book script to make a movie. If you haven't noticed they only take about 20-40 pages out of a book to make a movie (coughcoughHarryPottercough) and with Red Eye being a shorter movie, it means a shorter script.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RED EYE CHARACTERS OR IDEAS, EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I CREATED (but if wishes came true…).

--

Jackson Rippner was in a bad mood.

His entire life's work was devoted to being in control and all that had been ripped away from him after the fiasco his last assignment had turned into. Not that it hadn't been a success, but one thing had happened that he hadn't counted on. Lisa Reisert had fought back and now here he was, handcuffed to a hospital bed with an IV drip laced with morphine to deaden the pain and a government agent watching his every move.

Jackson could see him through the open door of the room, talking to what he could only imagine was one of the new interns. He tuned them out as he turned his attention back to the ceiling, the sound of the morphine drip and heart monitor echoing in his head.

_Lisa Reisert_.

The two bullet wounds in his chest flared with pain as Jackson remembered the bitch who had gotten him in his current situation. Flexing his handcuffed wrist, he gritted his teeth as he slowly shifted himself into a more comfortable position. From what he had gleaned from the multiple agencies who had shown up shortly after his hospitalization to interrogate him, she was doing well and still had her job at the Lux Atlantic. Though, to his credit, they hadn't gotten anything back out of him.

Looking over at the flirting intern who kept flashing her cleavage to the guard, he watched as she wrapped herself around his arm and started to pull him away. A red flag went off in his head when he didn't see his guard immediately return to his post, his eyes never leaving the door. A few seconds later he watched as a well-dressed man slipped into the room, immediately recognizing him as a company man.

"Hello, Jackson."

--

Lisa Reisert was in a good mood.

The entire nightmare surrounding the red eye flight four months ago was almost finished, Rippner going on trial for terrorism charges in less than two months. It also gave her a little peace of mind knowing that he was handcuffed to a hospital bed and supervised 24/7 by trained government agents, and with Keefe giving her updates every week.

That was another thing that had made this whole situation bearable. Keefe had been extremely understanding about her part in the attempted assassination and had told her not to feel guilty as anyone in her position would have done the same thing. He had also offered her government protection in case Rippner's company came looking to finish the job, but she had refused. Having government agents following her every move and cautioning her about her everyday routine would just make her relive the whole situation.

Thinking happy thoughts as she drove into work, she turned up the radio as the news chime sounded and the reporter started talking.

"In today's news police apprehended Henry Patterson as a part of an ongoing investigation of the robbery at the Marathon gas station off I-75. If you recall, the cashier at the Marathon gas station was held at gunpoint as the thief took off with all of the money and a tank of gasoline. On another note, terrorist Jackson Rippner will be going on trial soon for the attempted assassination…"

Lisa turned down the volume on her radio at the mention of Rippner's name, not wanting to spoil her good mood. More than one night she had woken up, scared to death that he might be standing over her with that 12-inch KA-BAR and his ice blue eyes brimming with hatred. Hopefully the trial would provide her with some closure and allow her to get back to her normal life, though the news people were beginning to back off now that they knew they weren't going to get anymore out of her than they already had.

Pulling into her customary parking spot in the back of the hotel, she casually looked around for anything unusual as she put up her parking tag. Turning off the ignition, she grabbed her purse and made sure she put her keys in it before getting out and locking the doors. Waving hello to several of the employees who were taking their smoking breaks in the back, she quickly made her way towards the front doors. As she called out to them she felt herself bump into something and drop her purse, the contents scattering everywhere.

"Sorry!" said the man she had unintentionally bumped into as he crouched down to help her retrieve her things.

"No, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going!" apologized Lisa as she crouched down as well as her skirt would allow and started stuffing things back into her bag.

"No, no, I wasn't looking either." said the man as he handed her her wallet. "By the way, I'm Lucas Werner, but most call me Luke."

"Lisa Reisert." said Lisa breathlessly as she took it and hastily put it back into her bag. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I did otherwise?" asked Luke as they both stood up and shook hands. "Besides, you're probably tired of dealing with all those news casters and assholes from the government."

"Yeah, a little bit." said Lisa jokingly as she brushed back a little bit of hair from her face. "I'm sorry, are you staying here?"

"I did the last few nights. Very nice hotel you have here, by the way." said Luke, gesturing at the hotel.

"Thank you." said Lisa before glancing down at her watch and seeing she was almost late. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go or I'll be late."

"Don't worry about it." said Luke as he waved it away.

"Thanks again!" shouted Lisa over her shoulder as she hurried toward the door.

"No problem!" returned Luke as Lisa reached the door.

Stopping as something clicked in her brain, Lisa looked over to where she had just seen Lucas Werner to find he was gone. Swiftly checking the parking lot she slipped inside the hotel, to safety, where Cynthia was probably waiting with her morning cup of coffee.

"Hi Lisa!" said Cynthia cheerfully from her spot behind the front desk. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

"Thanks, Cynthia." said Lisa, trying to convince herself that she was just being paranoid and Luke had just been another high-end guest.

"What happened to your purse?" asked Cynthia as Lisa set it on the counter and started to organize it while looking for anything suspicious that may have been slipped in.

"I accidentally bumped into one of the guests on my way in and my purse fell all over the sidewalk." said Lisa as she dumped everything out.

"Oh, you mean that guy with the spiked brown hair who just left?" asked Cynthia excitedly as she took a sip of coffee. "He's hot." Lisa laughed as she started looking through her things and putting them back in order.

"How long did he stay here?" asked Lisa, careful to keep her tone nonchalant.

"Two days." said Cynthia with a dreamy look in her eye. "He said he was here on business."

"Did he now?" asked Lisa as she came to her wallet.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a folded piece of paper wedged inside her wallet that hadn't been there the last time she looked. Carefully pulling it out she unfolded it to see four words quickly scrawled on it in big letters.

_WE NEED TO TALK_.

"What is that?" asked Cynthia, snapping out of her little fantasy for Lucas Werner.

"Nothing." said Lisa as she quickly refolded the letter and shoved everything back into her bag. "I'm just gonna finish this in my office."

"Have fun." said Cynthia, her attention turning to two guests who were waiting for assistance at the front desk.

As Lisa stepped into her office she carefully looked around before locking the door behind her. Sitting down in her chair she quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number she had memorized through sheer use.

"Hello, Lisa."

"Hi, Mr. Keefe." said Lisa, struggling to keep her voice level as she eyed her wallet.

"I told you to call me Charles."

"I'm sorry. It just seems a little weird to call you Charles."

"Are you okay? You sound a little shook up."

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could possibly visit Jackson Rippner." said Lisa, her fist clenching.

"You know I can't do that Lisa. He's a dangerous man."

"I know that, but I just need… closure." finished Lisa, realizing her lie had more truth in it than she intended.

"Lisa, I still don't think that's such a good idea."

"It would only take a few minutes and there's guards there and all." said Lisa quickly, sensing Keefe was beginning to break down.

"I would feel much safer if you just talked to him over the phone."

"Please, Charles. It has to be in person." said Lisa, hoping the use of his name would help her win.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Mr. Keefe, I mean Charles." said Lisa before saying her goodbye and hanging up.

--

How was that? Trying to keep with the promise of being short and getting all the opening stuff out of the way before getting into the plot.

Once again, I'm begging you to review as I want this to be the best it can possibly be. All credit will be given as I'm not heartless, nor idiotic enough to ruin the chance at another review.


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

Here is the second chapter in what will probably be a rather short fan fiction, as I explained earlier

Here is the second chapter in what will probably be a rather short fan fiction, as I explained earlier.

Also, I apologize to you all as I just previewed the last chapter and saw all my spacing and section marks were erased when I uploaded the chapter. Hopefully what I use this time will make it through the program and I plan on fixing all my other work.

NOTE: I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN RED EYE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY OWN SICK IDEAS AND THE PLOT LINE.

--

Lisa's knuckles were white as her hand clenched around the handle of her umbrella. She stood just outside the door of the doors of the hospital, the rain pouring down around her. Fragments of the red eye flight flashed in her mind, causing her blood to run cold. She could faintly hear the people around her, one couple rejoicing the birth of their new child while another mourned the loss of an elder relative.

"_Thanks for distracting me." "Well, it's not really what I'm doing."_

"_So what do you do?" "Government overthrows, flashy high-profile assassinations. The usual."_

"_You tell the flight attendant and your dad dies."_

"_Don't fight me. You're all worked up from being so creative."_

"_So __**do**__ dad a favor and __**stop**__ gambling with his life!"_

A loud crack of thunder broke her out of her moment of terror, allowing her resolve to take over. She had won, hadn't she? She had beat him. Beat him at his own game. Now what was he? A death row prisoner with two bullet holes in his chest and a hole in his windpipe.

Swallowing hard, Lisa stepped into the protection of the hospital before shaking the rain drops off her umbrella and closing it. Stepping through the automatic doors she immediately identified the guard that Keefe had said would meet her in the lobby.

"Are you Lisa Reisert?" asked the man and Lisa nodded. "Then come this way."

He led Lisa over to the elevator where he promptly hit the button for the fourth floor once they were both inside and didn't wait for anyone before closing the doors. As the elevator climbed the guard turned to Lisa and began to speak.

"Mr. Keefe has asked me to warn you that Mr. Rippner, regardless of his condition, is still a very large threat and should you, at anytime, feel uncomfortable, to let one of us know."

"Thank you." said Lisa as the elevator came to a stop.

"Ma'am." said the guard as he waited for her to exit first.

Lisa nodded to him and stepped into the hallway that was deserted except for a nurse and another man that was standing guard outside a room. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she started walking towards the room and the man that lay inside. When she reached the door she couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sight of his name written across the top of a doctor's sheet.

She was actually here! She was actually going to do this!

Getting a hold of herself again, she nodded to the second guard who opened the door and stepped aside. Sensing her distress, he gave her a smile and said, "We'll be right here should anything happen."

"Thank you." said Lisa, giving him a smile before stepping into the room.

Lisa couldn't help but notice the tangible temperature change in the room, as she absent-mindedly started to rub her arms to keep them warm. She jumped a little as the guard shut the door, the knob sliding into place with an ominous click. The constant beeping of the heart monitor only served to heighten the sense that she was in danger, even though it was lying quite helplessly on the bed.

"Hello _Jack_." said Lisa, emphasizing the use of his hated nickname.

He let out a hoarse laugh before rasping, "See? I never lie."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lisa, comforted to see his left wrist handcuffed securely to the bed. She also couldn't help but notice that his voice was almost completely back to normal except for the underlying rasp that would probably take him years to get rid of.

"I said we'd talk again." rasped Jackson as he struggled to sit up. "I take it you got my message."

Lisa had to restrain herself from attacking him as she remembered how Lucas Werner had casually slipped Jackson's note into her purse.

"Why exactly do we need to talk?" asked Lisa as she set down her umbrella.

"You may want to sit down, Leese. This might take a little bit." said Jackson, attempting to revive his old act as he shot a furtive glance at the door.

"I'll stand." said Lisa firmly as she glared at Jackson.

"Suit yourself." rasped Jackson, pausing for a minute as he rubbed the spot in his windpipe where Lisa had stabbed him. "I suppose you already know this, but I don't have much longer to live."

"You're a death row prisoner. Of course not." said Lisa without a trance of sympathy in her voice. "Besides, even if you weren't your company would come after you and finish the job."

"So cold." rasped Jackson before letting out another little laugh. "But my company has no reason to kill me when my mission was a complete success."

"What do you mean 'success'?" asked Lisa as she felt her blood run cold again. "You said your job was to assassinate Keefe."

"I thought you were sharper than that Leese." rasped Jackson as he flashed her one of his triumphant smiles. "I only said that I needed you to change Keefe's room from 3825 to 4080, which you did."

Lisa could taste bile in her mouth as she realized Jackson was telling her the truth, as usual. She sank into a nearby chair and put her head in her hand as she tried to piece everything back together.

"So, you mean it was a fake assassination?" asked Lisa as she looked up at Jackson.

"Yes. We were hired to stage an assassination that would be foiled at the last minute by another person in the company." said Jackson as he looked over at her.

"You don't mean…" said Lisa, wanting to know yet dreading the answer.

"Keefe hired us to fake an assassination." stated Jackson. "In order to gain more power and influence in the Department of Homeland Security."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" cried Lisa as she clutched at her chest. "I know Keefe! He isn't like that!"

"You thought you knew me." said Jackson quietly, all trace of the rasp gone. "That night on the plane."

Lisa was shocked into silence at his logic but managed to whisper, "But if it was a complete success, why are you here?"

"I guess I shouldn't have said a complete success." rasped Jackson before letting out a little cough. "Though it added to the cover story that the assassination was planned by terrorists, none of us were supposed to get caught. Now, in order to cover his tracks, Keefe will have me assassinated before the trial."

"Won't your company step in?" asked Lisa, a little shocked that she cared for his well-being.

"As I said, I wasn't supposed to get caught. While technically the mission was a success, there interpretation of my slip up is that I'm too much of a liability now for the company." rasped Jackson and Lisa couldn't help but be amazed by the level of calm he was showing.

"And you're okay with that!?" asked Lisa.

"I knew it would happen someday." rasped Jackson bluntly. "I wasn't planning on it being so soon, but everybody slips up eventually."

A sudden thought entered Lisa's mind and she quickly asked, "Why should I believe all this? What if it's just one big lie?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't lie." rasped Jackson before clutching at his chest in pain.

"Then why are you telling me all of this?" asked Lisa desperately.

"I don't really know." rasped Jackson with an amused look on his face. "Maybe it's an unconscious cry for you to save me or maybe I just needed to get it all off my chest."

"If you're done, I'm going to leave." said Lisa as she stood up and grabbed her umbrella.

"Just one thing." rasped Jackson as Lisa's hand touched the door knob. "Don't tell Keefe about what I told you."

"Why not?" asked Lisa as she turned around to face him.

"Because, regardless of whether or not you believe me, Keefe will see you as a threat to his plans and will have you and anyone you may have possibly told assassinated." warned Jackson as he stared at her.

Lisa looked at the floor before glaring at him one last time and exiting the room, shutting the door with a slam behind her.

"Goodbye Leese."

--

Before I get into anything else, I would like to thank kobadera and bookfanatic123 for reviewing. I really encourages an author to write when she knows she has people waiting to read her updates.

I should probably also mention this now. If you don't already know I also have a Bleach fan fiction in progress and I hope to time their updates to be about the same time. Also, with it being summer in all, hopefully that shouldn't be too far apart as I have much more free time now.

Remember, read and review!


End file.
